


Rollow - Happy New Year

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward tidying up circumstances and a year that's bound to end and begin with a kiss - Rollow/Holage (RageXHollow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - Happy New Year

Giggles and laughs filled the room as decorations and boxes were scattered across the floor. The four of them had been invited up for a Boxing Day party but stayed longer than intended resulting in them taking down the Christmas tree and decorations together but wasn't proving very effective as the tress still stood with lights on and a shining star teetering at the top. They chased and tripped each other for the ornaments and revenge, which turned into them piled on top of each other in a mess on the floor and laughing non-stop. It was early to take down the decorations but after New Year they planned to go their separate ways Evans back to Wales, Fluke back to London and Rage and Hollow to Leeds.

"Get off me" a quiet, pained groan came from the bottom of the pile to which everyone just laughed at but got off just in case. Evans was left, sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily after being 'attacked' out of no-where. The other three giggled and suddenly Fluke got an idea, he backed up to the side of the room, and a skidded straight across the wooden flooring into Evans then into the Christmas tree which caused Rage and Hollow to quit laughing and it came their direction. The tree fell atop of Rage toppling him over as he took Hollow with him. "Ah, fuck" Hollow whispered from on top of Rage, they could hear the other two snickering "well, don't just stand there, help us!" Rage growled, which caused the two to laugh even harder.

Evans attempted to try and lift the tree but it was of a substantial weight compared to him and he soon looked to fluke for assistance, the tree was quite heavy due to them being so light headed and dizzy from the 'event' that had just unfolded. Hollow and Rage still trapped and smashed lay helplessly as they were not only held together by the tree but the lights that tangled its way around their bodies, even when they tried to help they couldn't so they all decided to take a break and wait to recuperate some energy as their first attempt was fruitless. Hollow was beginning to relax with Rage's breathing slowly synchronising with his own as he placed his head slowly down onto Rage's chest.

The other two who had sat down to regain their breath suddenly stood and, seemed to, lift the tree off with ease, although some lights still remained on them and not the tree anymore. Hollow attempted to stand yet failed miserably as the fairy lights were trapped around his and Rage's leg, tying them together. After about fifteen minutes of trying to stand or regain sanity in Fluke's and Evans' case, they finally awkwardly stood with assistance from Evans. Fluke and Evans watched as the other two stood awkwardly pressed against each other, and practically holding hands. Rage with an infuriated look in his eyes glared at Evans who had a small smirk on his face. Now Rage and Hollow would be lying if they said they didn't like their circumstance, how their bodies fitted perfectly, how they felt the other in all the right places but were soon freed with the help of Fluke. They pulled apart with flushed faces their hands still together and fingers intertwined which Fluke and Evans tried not to notice.

They quickly pulled apart with realisation as both of them blushed a deeper shade of red. An awkward silence filled room until Fluke spoke up "I think we should finish tidying up here, eh?" and that they did with just a few more 'complications' but it didn't take them long for them to all be sat on the now clear floor. They were all packed away with Christmas and now all that lay ahead was the New Year, which the four of them was looking forward too, I mean, you never know what might happen. Your life could completely change for better or for worse.

The next day, or New Year's Eve as people call it, went past pretty quick, as they stayed inside and did anything they could possibly think of which varied from video games to competitions, till all four of them were sat in front of the TV watching the countdown. They were having, what Fluke called, a party but was just the four of them sitting with all the lights out and sitting in front of the screen waiting for 2014 to come around. Fluke insisted that they all stood up in a circle and counted down the minuet until New Year together and that they did.

As Fluke mentioned they should stand Evans made sure to place everyone 'correctly' as he saw it before, he saw them, the way they acted towards each other, the so called adorable awkwardness between them, he knew they had feeling for each other and he knew he had to do something. So as he stood opposite Fluke he gave him a wink and nodded his head slightly in both Rage and Hollows directions, Fluke knew exactly what he meant. To be honest it would be lying if I said Rage and Hollow weren't feeling the same way.

10…Should they, should they not? 9…Why not it only once. 8…It would ruin the friendship. 7…It's a once it a lifetime opportunity. 6…It's got to come out eventually. 5…It could cause trouble. 4…Something is bound to go wrong. 3…It's now or never. 2…Fluke and Evans silently placed their hands behind the others. 1…'Happy New Years' were heard from the TV along with fireworks, Rage and Hollow were forcefully pushed together, almost tumbling over but managed to maintain balance. Rage found that his hands were placed on Hollow's shoulders and that Hollows were around his waist. "Happy New Year" Hollow whispered as he brushed his lips against Rage's, it didn't take long for Rage to realise and forcefully pushed their lips to a close, once they pulled apart they heard giggles and clapping. You know sometimes friends can be annoying or pushy but sometimes it works out for the best, possibly the best day of your life, you never know.

And that's how the two came to be,

They just had to wait and see.

And on their New Year's Eve,

They found it hard to believe.

That they found their true love,

And they were perfect…kind of.


End file.
